TTRS 43: Newbie Stars 2
Newbie Stars II is the 43rd season of the TTRS Franchise. The season is directly subsequent to Game Over. A total of 18 invitations were sent out, however only 15 accepted their spot. The 15 players represent some of the most memorable rookies who entered the series on or after January 2015. To qualify, a person had to have an original season that occurred between Endurance 2 and Game Over. Along with that, no player could have competed in Survivor Seychelles as that was an invite only season. '' Unlike the first ''Newbie Stars, there was no set format for this season instead the cast was given a list of 10 options which they were given two rounds of voting to determine the format. Additionally, players were told that the more common the format is on Tengaged or basic it is in set up, the more twists that would come up throughout the season. King of the Nerds was selected by the end of the second round of voting. The season concluded with Christian_ defeating iYBF in the jury vote by a vote of 6 to 2. Production and Casting During the final two Main Events of Game Over, the production crew was created to being voting on players to be selected. The casting crew included aiwfwyattroh, Ethan000, nbkiller, and turney1805. Each person made their own dream cast of 18 players, players who were put on at least 1 list were put into consideration for the season. The final casting selection was made by the host, turney1805, and invitations were sent out during the Final Main Event of Game Over. Bigben1996, Chris2pei, DarkTyphoon23, and HipposUnite all declined their invitations. The cast was announced on February 20, 2017 after the season finale of Game Over. The competitors competed in their first challenge on February 23, 2017. Cast Pick Your Poison As the first main twist of this season, players were asked to pick the format they would play. Players were given a total of 10 formats and told the number of twists that would be used with that respective format. The more commonly used a format was on Tengaged, the more twists the format would have during the season. Voting occurred in two rounds. For Round 1 of voting, players, upon accepting their invitation, were asked to vote for their top 3 choices. The three formats that received the most votes would move on to Round 2 of voting. During Round 2 of voting, players had to allot 6 points to their top choice, 3 points to their second choice, and 1 point to their third choice. The format that received the most points would be the format used. A third round would be used if the voting ended in a tie. Format The show uses a progressive elimination format. The contestants are initially separated into two teams. In each episode, the contestants compete in a team challenge called the "Nerd War". The winners of the Nerd War are granted immunity from elimination and typically receive a reward for their victory. Two players from the losing team are then selected to compete in a head-to-head elimination challenge called the "Nerd-Off"; one player is selected by vote from the losing team, while the other is selected by vote from the winning team. The loser of the Nerd-Off is eliminated from the competition. Upon reaching the penultimate episode, the teams are officially disbanded. Episode Progress ;Key : (WINNER) The contestant won the competition and was crowned "King of the Nerds". : (RUNNER-UP) The contestant was the runner-up in the competition. : (WIN) The contestant won the Nerd War and received immunity from elimination. : (SAFE) The contestant lost the Nerd War, but was not selected to compete in the Nerd-Off. : (SAFE) The contestant was the "Nerdiest of the Nerds" and was granted safety. : (RISK) The contestant won the Nerd-Off and escaped elimination. : (RISK) The contestant was voted into the Nerd-Off but did not have to compete. : (OUT) The contestant lost the Nerd-Off and was eliminated from the competition. : (OUT) The contestant received last place in the Nerd War and was eliminated from the competition. : (OUT) The contestant was removed due to inactivity. ;Teams : The contestant was a member of Team Bantha Milk. : The contestant was a member of Team Talk Nerdy To Me. Category:Seasons